Blood
by Ikazuchiryu
Summary: story i made for an art project, ninjas, lemons, dark ooc please review be harsh if you need but i need to know how to improve it
1. prologue

blood... blood everywhere, it overwhelmed my senses, the smell the horrible smell so bad i can almost taste it and the squishing sound emanating from the bodies as the last dregs of life slip away and the final drops of blood pour out, everywhere i look all i can see is red the horrible shade of red signifying death, the colour you only see when something tragic has happened. i sat there, in that pool of blood, transfixed at the sight before me, bodies, not just any bodies but the bodies of my parents, the last remaining family i have slipping from life in front of me, i felt my calm facade slipping as tears silently fell down my cheeks, i was lost to the world at this moment, not caring what happened next just wishing, hoping, that they came back to me, that they wouldn't leave me.. so lost was i that i almost missed the searing pain flashing across my face but when half the world before me dissapeared i awakened slightly, feeling a liquid running down my face that i was no longer sure was tears i reached up and felt my face the stinging increasing to a burning that got to the point where my remaining vision was fading but i had felt enough, a jagged tear down my left cheek and a fleshy blood soaked hole, this was enough to tell me, my eye, my eye had been gouged out by the unknown assailants jagged weapon, i screamed, a low gutteral scream reminiscent of a dying animal, as a sense of realization passed over me, he was still here, my parents murderer was in this room with me, just calmly watching as i wallowed in my despair, he needs to die, my parents must be avenged, i stood shakily trying to keep my breathing steady i turned and there he was, i was taken aback by the calmness in which he stood there, almost like he didnt have a care in the world, its not natural its not how someone who just committed an atrocity such as this should act, this threw me and i felt my resolve start to crumble but no! i need to do this, i must stop him, i start to stagger slowly towards him, he seems amused by my futile attempts but i soldier on, grabbing my sword from its sheath, the unique black steel blade shimmering in the light reflecting the pools of blood surrounding us, i muster my strength and increase my pace to almost a jog raising the sword above my head and as i near i bring it down with all my strength aiming to bisect the bastard who caused me this pain, but my heart shatters and my dying hope is extinguished as he neatly sidesteps my swipe with minimal effort and raises his own blade, never have i feared for my own life more than this moment and as he brings the blade down he twists the blade surprising me and slams the flat of the blade into the side of my head, my vision going black the last image engraved in my mind of the black robes fluttering in the breeze and a slight sneer visible beneath his hood, my enemy, my target.


	2. Chapter 1

the breeze felt nice brushing against my skin and the smell from the fields below me overpowering everything else, this, this is my spot to relax, where i go to get away from it all, looking down from the hill im on i can forget about the rest of the world, it also has the benefit of being isolated from others and plenty of trees and wildlife for training, as i turn my head i see my newest victim out of the corner of my eye, a deer, or what was a deer, hanging from a tree with chunks missing everywhere and slash marks all over, i do not train the traditional way preferring to have something vaguely humanoid to perfect my skills on, the sword given to me by my parents mere weeks before their death glistens in the blood of the deer but i can feel it, there is something evil about that blade, this feeling of blood lust emanating from it is unnatural, but the power i feel when wielding it is unimaginable and addictive, as if the blade is coaxing me to make more blood spill to leave a longer trail of corpses and for the most part i listen, slaughtering anything in my wake that is not of use to me, my hatred drives me but makes me weak to the blades power. i was not always this way, i was once an energetic child with barely a care in the world but my world was shattered that one faithful night when the blood mist clan sent one of the worlds most famous assassins after my parents, now he was my target, the assassin they call the bloody butcher, the most feared man to come out of the blood mist clan in over 200 years, some rumors said he was immortal while others say he killed his entire family by the age of five, hundreds of rumors had spread about him over the years but with his real identity unknown who was to say what was rumor and what was fact. but i vow i will be the one to finally end his reign of terror even if i have to leave a trail of blood from heaven to hell he will die and it will be by my hand.

standing back up i notice a wild pig casually trotting through some trees nearby "perfect for my next target" with that said as barely more than a whisper i slowly draw a throwing knife from my belt and with careful precision i embed it into the head of the beast before it even sees it coming. i stroll over and grab the dead animal by its back legs and drag it back over to my training tree, cutting the deers remains loose, i string the big up, hanging so its about head hight, and draw my sword i start to channel my power into the blade feeling it hum with the power i swing, still several meters away from the beast and shout "SLASH OF THE ABYSS" and watch in a sustained awe as a black wave leaves the blade slicing into the side of the dead pig leaving a gouge through to the other side and then to further my excitement the flesh that had been freshly carved starts to rot and decay before my eyes, my face lights up in excitement as i realise that it finally worked, i finally perfected my new attack. i continue to hack away at the dangling lump of flesh before finally readying myself for my ultimate attack, with as much power as i can channel into the blade i point it at my left elbow joint and press hard enough to draw blood, then flicking my arm forward carving a line down the length of my arm i scream "THOUSAND DEATH REDEMPTION!" and ignoring the pain in my arm i watch as the blood sprayed by the cut on my arm is flung towards the pig carcass, growing in size and hardening into spears of blood which once impacted into the pig have a second delay before exploding into hundreds of spikes of blood from inside the pig effectively tearing it to pieces. i drop to my knees panting from the exertion as the blood pours down my left arm but the satisfied yet slightly evil smirk never leaves my face as i imagine what i can do to the butcher, the pain i can inflict upon him as i extract my vengeance.


	3. Chapter 2

after trudging back to my village i run into my 'friends' yuuki and kazaki, "hey Rin, where have you been?" shouts an over enthusiastic kazaki as they jog towards me. i cant tell them i've been training, the less they know the better as they shall fall to my blade as soon as they outlive their usefulness, they are just tools so i can accomplish my goal. " just taking a walk, what about you kazaki?" "we've been looking for you, you idiot" he retorts, im kind of taken aback, why would they spend all morning looking for me? "the kamikage has a job for us, something about assassinating an influential figure head of the blood mist clan, he says it will take all of us as he is sure to be under heavy guard" kazaki says in an unusually serious tone, well i guess he must have realized how hard this mission will be if him and yuuki are getting sent with me, usually i am strong enough to take on almost any mission being one of the strongest ninja in the village even aged at only 16, for the kamikage to team me with others even knowing of my previous record then this must be serious, and i must leave these two alive as they are still of use to me, it would be such a waste to discard them now, yuuki should be especially useful as infuriating as she may be her body is thin with curves in all the right places and her face repulses me less than the usual persons does, yes, i can have some fun with her before i toss her aside, feeling the lecherous smile creeping onto my face i quickly revert to my emotionless facade before i give away my intentions, as much to my surprise yuuki speaks up, being the shy girl she is she rarely talks and when she does she often stutters her words, though this may just be a side effect of her obvious affection for me, she thinks me oblivious but no man could miss those longing gazes, "i.. im very h.. happy to be working with you R.. Rin" the words barely distinguishable as they are little more than a squeak "and i you, yuuki" i reply with a sly grin and a wink, trying to hide my amusement as her face darkens to shades of reds never seen before and she sways as if about to pass out. i decide to play along continuing to maintain the illusion that is our friendship, following them around for the remainder of the day, pretending to be amused by their childish antics but soon comes the time when we must meet with the village leader, the kamikage, to discuss our mission briefing.

entering the office of the kamikage, escorted by his guards, we kneel, keeping our eyes to the floor, waiting to be acknowledged, "stand and listen my brethren" orders the kamikage with all the dignity one such as himself should possess, "i need you three to go to the village hidden in the cliffs and assassinate a military figurehead there, he is the general of a third of the enemies forces and his death will cause mass upheaval within there troops, possibly changing the tide of this war and tipping it from the standstill it is into our favor. he will be heavily guarded with a high possibility of ninja escorts and this is not to say he cant fight, he is a master swordsmen and proficient in many ways of killing, he worked his way up through the ranks of samurai to get to this position so do not take him lightly, this will take all three of you as it is an S ranked mission but should you survive you shall be rewarded handsomely". "do we get a choice in whether or not we accept this mission?" asked a rather worried looking kazaki, "yes of course but know that should you say no you will spend the rest of your days as a head on a spike adorning our village walls" stated the kamikage with a wicked grin "but i want to live and this mission seems to hard for us to survive" protested an ever increasingly worried kazaki, he may talk big but he is nothing but a coward who has never enjoyed the ecstasy that is taking a life. "we accept, his head will be yours within the week" i state with an evil grin and a glance at the visibly trembling kazaki "good, good i expect you to leave within the hour" and with this said with a sense of finality we exit the kamikages chambers.


	4. Chapter 3

with my supplies gathered into the pack slung across my back and a belt full of throwing knives coated in various poisons i was ready, my sword strapped to my back underneath the pack to stop it moving and the handle protruding over my left shoulder for easy access and bandages wrapped up the length of my arms to cover the jagged cuts produced from my near suicidal attack, this was a vast contrast to the rest of my outfit, with a tight black shirt with red markings reminiscent of bloodstains inked into it giving the view that i had been stabbed and often covering up when i did, and a pair of tight black pants with red streaks down the sides, this was my style, my colour theme, it matched my hair, messy and black with a lone red streak down the left side near the black eyepatch covering the jagged hole where my eye used to be, the one scar that will never leave me as not only was it a physical wound it was also a psychological reminder of the night my parents died, and while that may have been five years ago my anger and thirst for revenge hasn't died down in the slightest, shaking myself out of my stupor i head towards the village gate where im meant to meet my 'teammates', ill give them five minutes and if they're not their then im leaving without them and i will complete his mission on my own, they will probably just slow me down anyway, so i set to work going through the basic kata of my sword style, this style was unique as i was the one to invent it and as of yet not one person has seen my style and lived to tell the tale, it was nye unbeatable, relying on pushing forward towards the enemy and using either brute force to muscle past their defense or sharp twists of my blade and my body to bypass it entirely, the defensive aspect of this style left much to be desired but as of yet i have not seen the need to use it, relying solely on offense and power to take out my enemy as fast and efficiently as possible while still causing them unimaginable pain, i was an assassin just like every other ninja and every assassin has they're own unique style to them, mine being a habit of aiming for the eyes, probably to inflict on them the pain that i experienced but it was also a good place to aim as it took minimal effort to drive a blade through the eye and into the brain killing them with one flash of unimaginable pain that would shatter the minds of the few survivors, i am a merciless killer, i have never felt guilt for the numerous killings i have par taken in. this is what my life has been reduced to, mercilessly killing everyone in my way until i reach my target, the butcher, he will die painfully, and slowly, i will make him pay for all the things he's done, he will feel the pain he has inflicted upon others x1000, i will make him suffer. the slight scuffling of shoe on gravel rouses me from my musings and i spin bringing my blade up to my would be assailants throat and pressing enough to draw blood, but after a second i realize who it is and i lower my blade not even giving the terrified looking yuuki a second glance, ""finally, wheres kazaki" " h... he's on his w.. way, i think" she manages to squeak while rubbing her throat and clearing away the blood "he has until i count to ten or we leave him behind" i say with a snarl "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.." yuukis face is growing worried thinking he will not make it and we will leave him behind, but at the same time a glint in her eyes betrays the excitement she is feeling at the prospect of being alone with me on a mission, god this is going to be easier than i thought, she is blindly devoted to me, like a lost puppy, making it all that much easier to use and dispose of her, "7.. 8.. 9.." somewhere in the distance i see a cloud of dust coming our way "10, lets go", i turn on my heel and start walking in the opposite direction of the village while yuuki stands there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to decide whether to argue with me or not, but choosing the safer option she closes her mouth and strides along behind me.

its not for another minute or so that kazaki catches up to us, looking utterly exhausted nd clutching onto several sticks of dango, that moron and his food, i should kill him right here and now for his insolence in delaying our mission but no, i need that moronic bastard for just a little bit longer, so ignoring his pleas for a rest and his feeble attempts at an apology i pick up the pace to a jog before lunching myself into the branches of a nearby tree and racing through the branches it takes several minutes for the others to catch up, but by this time we have made good time thanks to my speed . we continue like this for another hour or so before we stop to make camp for the night, maybe leaving at dusk was not such a good idea, i leave setting up the camp to the other two idiots as i go in search of food and its not even twenty minutes before i return carrying two deer, one over each shoulder, by this time the morons have set up the tents and are working on starting a fire, without saying a word i take a seat on a nearby log and with careful precision i use one of my throwing knives to skin and gut the lifeless corpses in front of me, it takes little time before i have large amounts of meat sizzling over the fire, we eat in silence and retire for the night, as i lay in my makeshift bed i have an idea and a perverse grin crosses my face, i get up slowly as to not wake the sleeping figure of kazaki next to me and exit the tent, crossing the clearing we used to make the camp i slowly start to unzip the door to the other tent, the one belonging to yuuki. sneaking inside as to not wake her yet i make my way over to her prone body and slowly lift the blanket from on top of it, i stop to admire all those perfect curves her well toned body has, then as carefully as possible i place my hand on the part of her midriff where her shirt has been pulled up and slowly start to slide my hand down, sliding gently under the waste band of her silk pyjamas, my hand touches a small tuft of well groomed hair and i continue on past it until i feel the treasure just touching my finger tips, i use my middle finger to probe around, finding the clit i start to rub it gently as yuukis still asleep form arches its back and mewls lowly, i then move down even more, my fingers exploring her slightly damp folds and finding the hole i slip one finger in slowly, yuuki lets out a soft moan of pleasure, i start moving it in and out in a gentle rythym feeling the dampness increase and the occasional moan, i decide to slip another finger in and yuukis back arches more and she moans louder than before, i notice her eyes start to slowly flutter open and as she awakens to the world around her i see the alarm in her eyes as she realises someone is with her and what they are doing so before she can cry out i whip my other hand up and cover her mouth, this worries her even more, "dont worry yuuki its just me" i whisper delicately into her ear and she visibly relaxes a bit, i remove my hand from her mouth while continuing my minstrations on her other lips "r... rin w.. w.. what are y.. you doing?" she squueks out between her soft moans of pleasure, "im doing what you always wanted me to do yuuki, i can see it in you eyes that look of longing when you look at me, you've wanted this for a long time have't you?" i reply with a sly grin "n.. no t.. thats w.. wr.. wrong.." "oh o you want me to stop?" i smirk as my fingers cease they're movement "n.. no d.. dont stop, p.. please... please d..dont s..stop, i want this, b.. but i w.. want more than this" she stammer as she undoes the buttons of her top exposing the treasures that lay beneath, i take the hint and lower my mouth to her left breast, wrapping my lips around her already hard nipple, i feel her back arch even more and her moans increase as my fingers go back to work and i slowly caress her nipple with my tongue and lips, its not long before her breathing gets heavy and her moans get louder then all of a sudden i feel her lower region clench around my fingers as her juices wash over them, i look up and see a look of pure ecstasy on yuukis face before she slowly turns and with a look on her face that i have never seen before she crawls towards me, i know what that look is, lust, she pushes me back gently but with enough force to press me onto my back and with a wicked grin she retreats back until her face is over my crotch, she grabs my pants and slides them down until my erect cock springs out to meet her, with her look of lust intensifying she gently grabs hold of it and starts to stroke it up nd down and im overtaken with a feeling of pleasure, this pleasure is almost tripled when to my surprise she lowers her head and starts to lick the end as she strokes the shaft, i can feel myself losing control to this wonderous feeling and when she lowers her head more, taking as much of my member into her mouth as she can i gasp and i know i wont last much longer, i can feel it welling up as she bobs her head up and down, stroking the length of my dick with her tongue, as the pleasure reaches its apex i feel as if the dam has blown and a spray my load all down yuukis throat and all over her face. i lay there panting sa yuuki climbs over me the, lust in her eyes giving her a manic look as she wipes the dripping liquid off of her face with on slender finger and slowly brings it to her mouth using her tongue to delicately lick it clean, im not sure why but this act seemed so erotic that i felt my cock harden again, ready for round two, i grab her nice firm ass and pull her close as i feel her dripping wet folds rubbing against my throbbing cock, i latch onto her right nipple with my lips and start kneading the left breast in my right hand, she moves her hips back and forth stroking the length of my cock with her soaking wet pussy, it feels incredible, i feel my seelf control fading as i let go of her breasts and once again grab her firm ass and lift her up slightly, she grabs my throbbing member and guides it towards her hole as i lower her down, i feel the tip caress her folds, the feeling driving me crazy, she lowers herself more, engulfing the tip first then thee shaft as she takes in more of me, inch by inch, she finally reaches the base and with hy rock hard cock inside of her the look of pure ecstasy on her face drives me insane, i lift her hips up slowly and plunge them down fast and in that instant her breath is taken from her as she lets out her loudest moan yet,he places her hands on either side of my head and slowly starts moving back and forth as i caress her nipples with my tongue nd rub my hands over her firm backside, she speeds up and i feel my breath becoming labored and i can here yuukis getting deeper as well, by this time she is rocking back and forth as fast as possible, taking my full length in each time, the feel of her wet folds enveloping my cock is sending me over the edge, i grab her and gently swing her off of me, my cock leeaving her as i do, the lonely feeling of it not being within her anymore almost physically hurts, i roll her over and she understands my intent as she holds herself up on her hands and knees with her legs slightly spread, i grab her by the hips and she uses one hand to steady herself as the other handgoes back and reunites my throbbing cock with her moist folds, within seconds we have a steady rythym going and an insane speed as i plunge myself repeatedly into her wet cunt, by this time yuuki is practically screaming and im letting out some moans of my own i feel myself approaching the climax and yuuki must be too as her pussy is starting to squeeze down on my dick every few seconds, increasing the pleasure, im about to blow and i feel yuukis hand grab my balls and she starts rubing them and rolling them around in her hand, i cant hold it im going to cum, i feel myself hitting my climax and just as im about to cum yuuki gently squeezes my balls increasing the pleasure tremendously, as i pump my load into yuuki i feel her reach her apex as she orgasms and clenches her tight cunt around my cock,we both fall forward onto yuukis makeshift bed, my dick sliding out of her as we fall, she turns aand with as much force as she can muster, which is not very much at the moment, she presses her lips to mine, the slight taste of me lingering makes the kiss all the more erotic before she slumps down and falls asleep, tired out by the nights events, it takes me a minute to gather the energy to raise myself from the bed and head to the door, turning to have one last glance at the beautiful naked body lying there, a thin film of sweat coating her and a mixture of our juices leaking from her most private of places, i struggle back to my tent, as devoid of energy as ive ever been before, i slowly sneak past kazakis still sleeping form and into my bed.


	5. Chapter 4

As the sun rises we break camp, me in the lead with yuuki following closely, very closely, behind me with a cheerful smile on her face and a look of longing in her eyes while kazaki follows behind her looking utterly confused at her enthusiasm, not knowing the events that conspired last night, we keep the pace like yesterday, bounding through the trees nimbly avoiding the branches swiping at our faces and body's and within two hours we arrive at the town of oni gakure, the village of hidden demons, and as if just to uphold its name the town is beautiful with spotless buildings and crowded streets full of cheerful faces but if one was to look closely they would notice the dark undertone surrounding the village, the murky alleys filled with questionable people practicing even murkier activities, the set of gallows set up in the town center and the evil glint on the occasional passer byes face were the only indications that this town was not what it seemed to the untrained eye, but we were ninja, and damn good ones that that, we could handle any psycopaths that try anything so we continue in silence towards the nearest hotel and gathering the key from the receptionist we head to our room to prepare for tonights assault on the army general who was staying in the castle near the center of the city, as he was a special guest to the leader of the village himself. we unrolled the maps on the main table in the middle of the room and spent many hours plotting out our attack plan.

when night finally fell we crept out of our room and, sneaking across the rooftops, we approached the castle as discreetly as possible and keeping an eye out for the guards patrols, we dropped down over the wall that surrounds the castle, after checking to make sure it was clear, we turned upon hearing a startled cry from behind us to see a patrol guard with his pants down and a horrified look on his face, as we had just disturbed him taking a piss, and that was how he died, it would be an almost comical sight when they found him in the morning, a dead body with no pants on and a decapitated head with a look of abject horror lying barely a foot away. running silently through the surrounding grounds we approached the north wall of the castle and donning our shuko and ashiko we started ascending the wall, stopping in our tracks whenever a foot patrol passed underneath us. eventually we reached the window we had designated as our entry point and one by one we climbed through, landing silently on the floor, we spread out hugging the edges of the hall we were in to avoid making the claw creak and made our way to where the special guests quarters should be, encountering two patrols of guards who were silenced in seconds with the help of my sword, finding the corridor we were looking for we approach the first door and pry it open silently with the help of yuukis dagger, entering we fan out and check the room but our quick search comes up with naught, withdrawing from the room we approach the next one and search it in a similar manner with similar results, we continue this pattern, searching the next twelve rooms, finding nothing of importance and only the stray dignitarie asleep in their bed, oblivious to the danger they are in, before finally in the fifteenth room we slip in and fan out as i go to the bed to check its occupant, my sixth sense, honed from hours of training, starts to tingle and at the last second i manage to twist out of the way as a throwing knife flys through the air where my head was mere moments before and embeds itself into the wall behind me, the attacker knowing his position has been exposed gracefully jumps down from above the four poster bed, his black robes fluttering as he falls, my eyes widen, my heart shifts into overdrive, beating so far it feels like its going to burst out of my chest, i try to yell, to scream but my breath has left my body, all i can manager is a soft "y... you..." before the numbness in my body dissapears replaced with an unrestrained fury, my time has come. "ah yes, little rin sazaki, its been a while ey, what 4 years since i killed your parents?" "it was 5 years you bastard" i scream while feeling adrenline pumping around my body bringing with it a feeling of strength, i shoot forward with all the speed i posses drawing my sword and slashing upwards but he neatly sidesteps with seemingly minimal effort allowing me to continue past him where i jump and plant both feet on the wall before launching myself at him, my blade poised before me, but as he raises one hand from underneath his robes he brings with it a sword who almost directly contrasts mine, with a sleek steel blade reflecting what little light there was in the room and the blue leather wrapped around the handle grasped tightly in his hand, he swings upwards in an arc knocking my blade aside and stepping forward knocks me out of the air with a full force headbutt straight to my nose, i land flat on the ground groaning in pain but i drag myself to my feet none the less, i reach up felling my nose at a crooked angle and blood slowly streaming down my face and dripping onto the floor, this guy was good but i didnt train for all those hours to be beaten so easily i pick my blade up off of the floor and, feeling the blade humming in my hand, i swing, a blade of darkness extending from the blade, crossing the distance between us in seconds "UNDERWORLD SLASH" but then to my disbelief he steps out of the way avoiding the incoming attack by mere millimeters as it travels past destroying part of the wall behind it, i curse and then, suddenly relising my teamates were no where in sight i turn and find them shuddering in fear in the doorway, i look at them questioningly before "r.. rin t.. thats t..the b... b.. bloody b.. butcher..." is squeaked from yuukis mouth as she tries to shrink herself even more, "i know and im going to kill him" i reply with an insane grin on my face "want to help?", she squeaks and edges herself back slightly as if trying to escape the amount of bloodlust emanating from this room, i look at her and my eyes harden, my face completely serious "then you are of no use to me" and before she can reply her body freezes and a thin line of blood starts to leak from her throat where my throwing knife entered mere seconds ago,her body flops forward, lifeless, as blood slowly pools around her body "RIN, how could you? she loved you" "i know but love has no use to me and either does she" i growl out "now fight with me or meet a similar fate as that bitch" he looks shocked but his face hardens slightly, "fine but only so i can kill you myself when we get out of here" he mutters, his tone giving away just how frightened he is behind that stony face, i throw him a cheeky grin "good fucking luck with that", we turn back to see the butcher casually standing there twirling a throwing knife on his finger as he observes our interactions, he seems impressed, and that scares me, to be able to impress a man, no a monster, like this shows just how far ive fallen, but none of that matters now, he is here in front of me, this might be my last chance, i will bathe in his blood by the end of this night. "so rin ready to continue our fight, now that you have your backup? what afraid you cant beat me by myself?" the butcher chuckles darkly but he is right, i am doubting whether i can do this alone, so i need kazaki to help me.

my hand is flashing through signs behind my back as i tell kazaki what to do, he understands my message as he suddenly darts left and i go right, rounding on him kazaki swings his knife at his face and i drop low aiming to take his legs out but he nimbly backflips, contorting his body between the blades avoiding even the slightest cut, but as he landed he was caught by surprise when our follow up slashes both aimed to slice his head from his body , he deftly spun gaining only a cut along his neck, enough to bleed but not enough to stop him, then he raised his blade and i watched in amazement as it exploded into blue flames which wrapped around the blade, "INFERNO FLASH" could be heard above the sound of the flames as they launched from the blade incinerating everything in their paths, i jumped and used the pole on the four poster bed to shift my momentum and escape the flames as the bed and the wall behind it went up in flames, i looked to my left and say a panting kazaki on his hands and knees with smoke curling off of the bubbling burnt flesh of his left arm, he must not have escaped the flames completely, the butcher was strolling towards kazakis downed form so intent on finishing him that he seemingly forgot about me, i silently leant down and unstrapped the hidden weights on my ankles, feeling as if the whole world was lighter, i launched myself at the butcher from behind with astounding speed but he spun bringing his sword up to knock mine aside and connecting his left fist into my jaw, sending me flying, but this was what i wanted as i heard a strangled yell and looked back seeing the butcher clutching at his chest as the tip of kazakis knife protruded through it, "you have one this time but i will not die, let this fuel your anger, next time come at me with more and you might actually kill me" gargled the butcher, s sly grin visible beneath his hood even as blood started to leak through his lips then without warning his figure dissolved into shadow, vanishing from sight and kazaki, who was using his knife embedded in the butcher to hold himself up, collapsed onto the ground moaning and clutching at the charred flesh of his arm. this fight was over but the war continues.


End file.
